callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Weapons
The Wonder Weapons are a series of powerful and unusual weapons featured in the Nazi Zombies series of Call of Duty: World at War and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. The five weapons are the Wunderwaffe DG-2, Ray Gun, Monkey Bomb, Thundergun, and Winter's Howl. At least one of them was created by scientist Edward Richtofen. The achievement/trophy "Acquire Waffle Weapons" is awarded in World at War to any player lucky enough to have all three of the World at War Wonder Weapons at the same time, those being the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the Ray Gun, and the Monkey Bomb. The remaining two wonder guns make their first appearances in Black Ops. Ray Gun :Main article: Ray Gun The Ray Gun is an energy quasi-pistol, appearing in every Nazi Zombies map, and as an Easter Egg in the World at War mission Little Resistance, where the Ray Gun is unlocked at the beach by jumping in the craters from right to left and then waiting in the crater to the far left. It has a magazine size of 20 rounds, with a relatively fast reloading time. When Pack-a-Punched it becomes Porter's X2 Ray Gun, and splash damage is reduced, shooting red rays instead of green ones, along with the standard damage, capacity and RoF boost. If the player fires the Ray Gun at an object that is sufficiently close to him, he will sustain damage. The closer the object is, the more the damage. Wunderwaffe DG-2 :Main article: Wunderwaffe DG-2 The Wunderwaffe appears in the later two Nazi Zombies maps (Shi No Numa and Der Riese). It fires blue lightning, capable of killing up to 10 zombies at a time, and has infinite damage. When Pack-A-Punched it becomes the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ, which can link up to 20 zombies at a time and shoots red lighting rather than blue, but does become blue once hitting a zombie. In the hands of a skilled player, this weapon can bring end to a solo round in 3 shots. It is not recommended to waste this weapon on a single zombie, or in the earlier rounds as the zombies are easier to kill early on. The Wunderwaffe has a very slow reload time. It weakens players if fired too close to them, thus taking less hits from a Zombie to kill them. It also cancels out the Juggernaut effect should players hit by the lightning have it when the weapon is upgraded. However it is very useful for obliterating hordes of zombies at once. Dr. Richtofen is known to have created this, as he says so when he collects it from the Mystery Box. Monkey Bomb :Main article: Monkey Bomb The Monkey Bomb is an explosive weapon acquirable in Der Riese and Kino der Toten and also Five. It is a clockwork toy clapping-cymbol monkey (seemingly possessed) with sticks of explosive (dynamite, TNT or simpler) strapped to its back. When thrown it attracts zombies toward it with its accordion and cymbal music, glowing and dancing, then detonating amidst the cluster of zombies. The blast radius is rather small, so its actual killing value is small any depth into a game, best used as a tactical aid focused on its distraction to make an escape, mass reload or revive a friend. It is strongly recommended to always save at least one monkey for emergency use, as the only way to get new monkeys is with a max ammo. This is presumed not to be designed by Richtofen, but by another member of Group 935. It is also assumed to be somehow linked to Samantha Maxis, because of the quotes "You're not Sam!" and "Here I come Sam!" When priming, the player winds the clockwork key once and straightens the monkey's hat before throwing, the overall process takes about 2 seconds. One should be careful when using the Mystery Box; if the player is already in possession of the Monkey Bomb, and a Molotov Cocktail appears, taking it will remove all of the player's Monkey Bombs. Thunder Gun This is a weapon featured in the level Kino der Toten as well as "Five" . It pushes back zombies with such force that it kills them and should be used only to push back zombies if the player(s) are crowded and cornered considering its low ammunition it starts out with. It becomes the "Zeus Cannon" when upgraded. It also appear in as a easter egg in the Call of Duty Black Ops campaign level Numbers. Winter's Howl This weapon is featured in Five and Verrückt. It is able to freeze zombies on impact, lowering their health drastically. In later rounds, it seems to make zombies health go down and takes a couple of seconds to freeze. It has a 6 round magazine and 24 shots in reserve. When pack-a-punched it becomes Winter's Fury, and has a 9 round magazine and 36 shots in reserve. Frozen zombies have ice surrounding them. Not much else is known. Video thumb|300px|center|Some Wonder Weapons in action Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five"